


It's a Date

by sssammich



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya and Heather go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Naya’s trying really hard not stare at Heather, but the blonde is making it all the more difficult when she’s wearing short shorts as she practices in front of the mirror. Dianna sidles up beside her even though the Latina doesn’t acknowledge her presence.

 

“Just ask her out,” she whispers, gesturing at the dancing figure across the room.

 

Naya jumps a little, looking around to figure out how Dianna got there. “What?” she whispers back. “Are you drunk again? I’m not gonna ask her out.”

 

“Why the hell not? You’ve only been ogling at her for the last ten minutes.”

 

“I wasn’t. She has…good form, it’s inspiring.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Good form, because that’s definitely what I’d be looking at and not her ass.” Naya glares at her and she rolls her eyes. “Just go ask her out. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“Oh I don’t know. The big possibility that she says no?”

 

“What if she says  _yes_?”

 

“She’s not gonna say yes. It’s not professional to date your co-stars,” she says pointedly. Dianna rolls her eyes a second time, knows not to take her seriously. “Besides, she probably thinks I’m like, just her sister or something. No way, Agron.”

 

“Okay, first of all, Lea and I are professional about our relationship off set, thank you very much. And second of all, I can attest to the fact that Heather doesn’t think of you as a sister.”

 

Naya narrows her eyes. “Quit playing games with me, Agron. My feelings are fragile.” Without saying a word, Dianna punches her shoulder with a triumphant smirk on her face.

 

“What the fuck, woman!” she says in reply, rubbing the spot where she just got punched.

 

“You said your  _feelings_  were fragile and not your arms.”

 

“I’ll pummel your face using my not-so-fragile arms if you don’t stop hovering over me like this.” Naya channels in her best “Santana” and glares at Dianna. It gives her some satisfaction when Dianna flinches a little and move an inch or so away. But the blonde is resilient.

 

“Quit being a pansy. Woman up and ask her out on a date.” Naya swings her body so it faces her and she looks at the blonde questioningly.

 

“Why the hell are you so invested in this, anyway?” Dianna inhales dramatically and Naya is really close to trying out her earlier threat.

 

“I have a bet with Mark and Lea about when you’re going to ask her out.” Naya’s eyes grow wide and her jaw drops a little. “They’re thinking you’re too much of a wuss.” The Latina’s jaw drops a little more. “Mark betted that you won’t ask her out until the season finale and Lea betted you won’t do unless they give Santana and Brittany a real relationship, that way you can just kind of ease into the idea and pretend it ‘just happened.’” Brown eyes widened a little bit more.

 

“But I said that you’d ask her out by the end of this month because you have more balls than that,” the blonde says, trying to appease the girl in front of her.

 

Naya quickly tries to remember the date today. “The end of the month is tomorrow.”

 

“Exactly. That’s why I need you to get over yourself, walk up to her and ask her out on a date.”

 

“No.” Naya glares at her.

 

“Rivera, get your shit together and ask her out already, okay?” she says, exasperated. Naya raises her eyebrow, but Dianna ignores her. “I will NOT lose another fifty bucks and become Lea’s sex slave-” Naya’s face changes completely when it registers what Dianna was about to say. She effectively stifles Dianna’s next words when she puts her hand over the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Don’t say another word. I don’t want to hear that.” She takes her hand away when she remembers the other part of what Dianna was saying. The blonde in front of her smirks. “And what do you mean ‘another fifty bucks?’ How many times have you guys been betting against me?”

 

“Not  _against_ you. I was rooting for you. But you keep letting me down. I’m losing mad bank because of you. And to answer your question, basically since she started working with us.”

 

She purses her lips in thought. Finally, “Am I that easy to read?”

 

“Like a picture book.”

 

“What?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Now,” she says pointing toward Heather’s direction, “just go over there and ask her out already, for the love of God.” She proceeds to pinch Naya’s side.

 

“Ow!” she says, jumping away from the blonde.

 

“You are too stubborn for your own good.”

 

“Are you this violent towards Lea?”

 

“It’s a kink and she quite-” Naya holds her hand up.

 

“Seriously, stop talking.”

 

“Only if you ask her out.”

 

“No.” Undeterred, Dianne starts speaking about her sex life.

 

“You think I’m handsy now, wait until I get in the bedroom. I’d draw you a diagram if I could, but some of the positions we do-”

 

“Ugh, fine! If only to get you to shut up and to  _never_  talk about what you and Lea do in the bedroom. _Ever._ You got that?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Dianna jumps in excitement and claps her hands.   

 

“And if she says no, you’re going to take your earnings from that bet and buy me a lot of drinks,” she says with finality, poking Dianna on the shoulder.

 

“Deal.” The blonde salutes her and winks at her before shooing her away. Dianna’s not going to sacrifice her alcohol if she wasn’t already sure that things were going to work out. Bitch, please.

 

Naya gets up from her spot and makes her nervous trek to the other side of the studio where Heather’s stretching. Naya walks slowly, trying to figure out how to successfully do this while attempting to keep her dignity intact. She looks back to see Dianna with a goofy smile, amusement in her eyes, and two thumbs up. She only glares back before turning around to face Heather.

 

When she reaches her, she sits down a couple of feet away. Heather looks up from a stretch and smiles at her. Naya’s rendered speechless, completely distracted. When Heather looks at her expectantly, she regains her bearings and opens her mouth.

 

“I-” She’s about to finish that sentence, honest, but Heather interrupts her.

 

“…will pick me up at seven o’clock tonight.”

 

“Wha-I’m what?”

 

“On our date. Don’t be late or else I’d think you cancelled on me.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Seven o’clock, sharp. It’s a date.”

 

Before she can even ask, Heather just smirks at her. “You and Dianna weren’t exactly whispering.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s kind of cute.” Naya knows she’s blushing. That’s the only reason why her ears are feeling pretty warm right now.

 

“Right.” The two of them are smiling at each other when Heather glances at the mirror and sees Dianna’s reflection from across the room.

 

“What is she doing?” she asks, the pair of them turning around.

 

“It looks like she has her fingers, arms, and legs crossed,” Naya says, thoroughly confused.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t kno-oh my God, I hope they’re not trying to show us one of their moves…” Horrified, Naya looks on while Heather laughs.

 

Dianna untangles herself from her crossed position and yells across the room. “Well?!”

 

“Yes!” Heather yells back. Dianna punches the air triumphantly, letting out a squeal as she starts poking Lea’s shoulders (who found her way beside Dianna earlier), no doubt due to her victory.

 

\--

 

Naya’s a nervous wreck. She has never really been the one to pick up the date, she’s always been the one getting picked up. So this is a little new to her, especially the whole “dating the co-star” thing. But it only counts as dating if it happened more than once. She’s so nervous, she doesn’t think it’d be possible for more than one or else she’ll start having major heart conditions if this keeps up.

 

She looks at her cell phone and sees the time. She hurries out of her apartment and picks up her clutch and keys. She closes her door and locks it, but she doesn’t move. She takes a deep breath, exhales, and tries to shake the nervousness out of her system.

 

She turns around and cautiously walks across the hall. It’s a twelve foot distance, but it feels like twelve miles. She thinks she’s going crazy because she hears time ticking away, making her late to her date. It doesn’t help that she doesn’t even have a watch on and she’s just making these things in her head.

 

Stopping on the mat, Naya smooths out her dress before she takes a quick glance at her cell phone. 6:59. She knocks on the door in front of her three times and waits.

 

Heather opens the door and smiles, her bangs barely covering her eyes. Naya returns the gesture.

 

“I’m early,” she says. Heather laughs.

 

“Yeah, by thirty seconds.”

 

“Then you know that I didn’t cancel on you.” Heather crinkles her nose in amusement and it takes all of Naya’s self-restraint not to just kiss her then and there. But this is a date and you don’t kiss before the date even begins, even she knows that.

 

“I surely hope not. I was on Skype with Chris for an hour and a half trying to find something to wear.” The two of them share a laugh and Naya’s taking this as a good sign, especially since Heather’s nervous, too.

 

“Anyway, where are we going?” Heather asks as she locks her door.

 

“I was thinking we’d grab dinner first and go from there. How’s that sound?”

 

“Good. Where are we eating?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

As they walk away from both their doors, Naya’s hand grazes Heather’s, trying not to assume anything. But it’s Heather that takes that as cue to envelope Naya’s hands in hers.

 

\--

 

They spend the car ride making small talk. Naya expected the worst for this, but so far, it’s going really well. Heather is paying attention to her and nobody has spilt embarrassing stories yet. That’s a success in Naya’s book any day.

 

It takes them about fifteen minutes to get to their destination. About a minute or so before getting there, Naya asks Heather to put a blindfold on that she retrieves from her clutch.

 

“Are you gonna try and have your way with me?” Heather asks daringly, causing Naya to blush a little.

 

“No, no. But it’s a surprise and I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

When they get there, Naya walks to the passenger side and helps Heather get out of the car. She holds onto the blonde’s hand tight and puts her other hand on the small of her back. They walk slowly and carefully, taking their time. It makes Naya’s heart swell at how comfortable she’s feeling right now and how much Heather’s trusting her with this.

 

They reach the door and Naya knocks softly. Then she slowly pulls the blindfold up and away from Heather’s face.

 

“We’re here,” she all but whispers nervously. Heather blinks a couple of times and looks at her surroundings.  Before she can ask any questions, the door opens to reveal Dianna in a white button down and black slacks.

 

“Come on in.”

 

Heather looks at the girl beside her and Naya nods with a wide smile on her face. The two of them step in what seems to be Dianna’s apartment transformed into a small little bistro. There is a table made with a red and white checkered tablecloth and a vase with a small bouquet of flowers. The lights have been turned down low except for the bright glow of two candles perched on the table.

 

“Wow,” the blonde girl gasps in awe.

 

“Surprise,” Naya says with a giant smile on her face. It takes no time at all for Heather to mirror her reaction.

 

“Welcome to dinner,” Dianna says. “My name is Dianna. Lea and I will be serving you two tonight. May I take your coats and purses?”

 

Heather laughs and looks at her blonde co-star and her date, completely amused. She hands over her coat. “Thank you.”

 

“Di, I’m not carrying cash,” Naya warns when Dianna walks past them with their things. They hear a soft ‘damn’ behind them.

 

Lea shows up from the kitchen with an index card. “Hi, I’m Lea and I will be serving the two of you as well. I welcome monetary tips at any point in time during this evening.”

 

“Don’t try it,” Heather starts, “we didn’t bring any cash with us.”

 

“Well, credit or debit works, too. No? Okay, fine.”

 

“All right, let’s get you two seated. The food in the kitchen will get cold,” Dianna says once she gets back from putting their things away.

 

The two girls sit at the dining table as Lea reads off of the index card and Dianna goes to the kitchen.

 

“For dinner tonight, we’re starting with these delicious appetizers that bring together two old favorites.”

 

Dianna walks out with a platter of bagel bites and a set of tongs. Heather’s face lights up completely.

 

“That’s my favorite!” she explains and for a moment, Naya muses how nobody else can play Brittany but Heather. She rests her chin on her hand and watches, completely pleased at how well their date is going so far.

 

Lea and Dianna make themselves scarce after they left the rest of the platter on the table.

 

“This is a swanky place,” Heather says, looking around the Michele-Agron household, a smirk on her lips.

 

“Yeah, it was really hard to book this place, but I know the owners, so I was able to snag a deal. Oceanside view, too,” she says, gesturing at the painting hanging across from her that showed the shore of the Mediterranean Sea.

 

They both take a bite out of their respective bagel bites and sit in a comfortable silence.

 

“How’d you wrangle Lea and Dianna to help you out?”

 

“I saw them making out in the trailer.” Heather furrowed her eyebrows, confusion clearly written on her face.

 

“Don’t they do that every day?”

 

“Well, yeah. But Lea accidentally ripped the prom dress that Dianna’s supposed to wear even though Ryan told Di to take really good care of it. Apparently, they’ve messed up a couple of wardrobe pieces that they’re getting in deep trouble for it. So, I told them I wouldn’t say anything if they helped me set this up.”

 

Heather barks out her laughter. “So blackmail?”

 

“Naturally,” she says, shrugging, before joining Heather in laughter. The blonde notices some sauce on the side of Naya’s lip. She slowly gets up from her seat, temporarily confusing the Latina across from her.

 

Naya looks on as Heather’s face gets closer and closer to her own. She closes her eyes in anticipation of what she’s certain will be a kiss. When she doesn’t feel lips on her own, she opens her eyes slowly to see Heather smiling wildly in front of her.

 

“Just, um, you have-” Heather takes a finger and wipes the sauce away from the corner of Naya’s lip. Embarrassed, Naya ducks her head and takes her napkin, wiping furiously at her face.

 

“Sorry,” she says, wiping her face some more. Heather only laughs, clearly amused and endeared with her date. Naya’s surprised when Heather swoops in and plans a quick kiss on her cheek, all embarrassment from moments earlier completely gone.

 

“You looked so cute, pouting like that. I couldn’t resist.”

 

Naya chuckles softly. “You should stop resisting, then.”

 

Heather’s about to retort when Lea comes out of the kitchen and clears her throat. She holds up the index card and reads the next thing on the menu.

 

The couple focuses their attention on the short brunette in front of them. Naya takes this time to slide her hand across the table and put it on top of the blonde’s.

 

“For the main course, lady and lady, we are having Golden Dragon’s specialty Chinese cuisine. For you, my lady,” she says, looking at Naya, “is sesame chicken with egg roll on the side.” Lea then turns to Heather. “And for you, Naya’s lady friend, we have sweet and sour chicken with a spring roll on the side.”

 

Dianna comes out of the kitchen carefully holding up a larger tray as Lea takes the one from the table. She lowers the tray so Lea can pick the plates up. Once the food has been served, the serving couple starts to walk away when Dianna stops and walks back in front of them. She retrieves two sets of chopsticks from her back pocket and puts them down on the table.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbles and runs back to the kitchen.

 

For their part, Heather and Naya were able to restrain themselves from laughing at their friends. It’s not until Dianna’s gone through the kitchen door that they start speaking again.

 

“How’d you know Chinese food was my favorite?” Heather asks in jest, taking her chopsticks out of the wrap.

 

Naya shakes her head, the smile on her face still in place, all too grateful at how well this date is going.

 

“Just a lucky guess,” she says right before she bites into her chicken.

 

The rest of dinner goes swimmingly. They talk and laugh and enjoy each other’s presence. When they’re done with their main course, Lea returns to announce dessert with Dianna in tow. They distribute two bowls of ice cream, courtesy of Haagen Daaz, one chocolate cookie dough and the other peaches and cream.

 

As their dinner draws to a close, Naya makes a mental note to do something grand for her two very good friends in the near future.

 

Dianna takes the bowls from the table and brings it to the kitchen as Lea stands in front of them with her index card one last time.

 

“And that ends the dinner portion of your evening, ladies. Now, if you’d be so kind as to get out of our apartment, that would be awesome.”

 

“Lea!” Dianna shouts from the kitchen. Lea rolls her eyes. The two women share a laugh.

 

“I was just kidding. This was great and I hope you two had a great time,” she says as she directs the couple to their coats and purses.

 

“Thanks for having us here. It was very lovely. The food was phenomenal. We might have to come back again soon,” Heather says with a smile as Naya takes it upon herself to help her date put her coat back on.

 

“Oh,” Lea starts. “Well, we’re closing down because there’s not a lot of business. Consider this our last service to the world.”

 

“Lea!” Dianna calls out to her girlfriend as she walks to the couple by the door.

 

“I was just kidding! Can you not take a joke?” Naya realizes that they’ll never get out of there if she doesn’t say anything now.

 

“Okay well, I owe you two so much for this. Thanks for helping out.”

 

“We take cash, credit, debit or money order.”

 

“Lea…”

 

“Yeah, you guys I haven’t had this much fun eating in a while. Thank you so much.”

 

“Well, you’re absolutely welcome,” Dianna says. “I’m sorry it took so long for Naya to get the balls to ask you out, but anything to help the cause.” Naya glares at her, she winks back.

 

“You guys are gonna be late if you two don’t get going,” Lea says, looking at the clock in the living room.

 

“Oh shit, yeah. Okay well, thanks a lot again,” Naya says, opening the door and letting her date out to the breezeway.

 

“Bye, Heather!” Lea and Dianna call out. Heather waves enthusiastically from the outside. Naya’s on her way to close the door when she peeks her head back in and mouths a giant thank you to the other couple.

 

Dianna gives her two thumbs up and Naya laughs before closing the door.

 

It’s gotten a little bit colder when they got done with dinner, so Heather snuggles up to Naya as they walk back to the car.

 

“That was fun. Thanks for dinner, Nay.”

 

“You’re welcome. But we’re not done yet.”

 

“Oh yeah? Where are we going next?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Before they separate to get in the car, Heather gives Naya another kiss on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Naya asks as she stays rooted on her spot while the blonde is already beside the passenger door, waiting.

 

“You’re not a bad date,” she says shrugging. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

 

Naya smiles happily. She walks quickly to her own door and they head off to their next destination.


End file.
